Uniforms Made Over
by MySilentEmoSide
Summary: Carlisle and Esme make the Cullens go to a Catholic School and Alice isn't very happy about the uniforms so she "fixes" them. Some OOC. One-shot. My first FF. Please Read!


**A.P.O.V.**

"Ahhh! Why are Carlisle and Esme making us go to a Catholic school for Christ's sake! We're vampires! Do they not understand that?! And on top of it all we have to wear these hideous uniforms! They're stupid green plaid skirts that go down to my ankles! Are they _trying_ to kill me?!" I screeched at Rosalie who was fixing her hair.

"Calm down there killer. I'm mad too and you don't see me yelling at the top of my lungs." Rosalie replied back calmly.

"Why aren't you? You should be almost as freaked out as me but you're just sitting there doing your hair." I asked confused.

"Well, my dear sister. I have my temper under control and I'm not crazy, unlike some vampires I know." She said, mumbling the last part.

"Hey! I'm not crazy! But anyways look at these fugly shirts! There plain green, are too baggy, and have an emblem on them! And I don't even have a choice in wearing them! Carlisle and Esme threatened me! I mean I couldn't live if they took away my precious car and credit cards! But as long as I go to school everyday wearing this stupid uniform they won't." I complained to Rose.

To my surprise when I looked over at Rosalie she looked as if she were ready to explode.

"I know! They did the same thing to me and more! I'm trying to find a loophole but so far I can't." She said now disappointed.

"I thought you had your temper in control and your not crazy unlike some vampires you know Rose." I said in a sweet, innocent voice.

"Shut up." Rosalie muttered under her breath.

"Come on children! You can't be late for your first day of Catholic School!" Called my evil mother.

God, I hate her! A millisecond after she called my family was standing next to me next to their significant other. Well, except for Edward of course. Things would be so much easier if he would just change Bella already! I've scene it! It's gonna happen! With those thoughts I earned a growl from Edward. Stupid mind reader! Oh Eddie! There's gonna be a massive sale at the biggest mall of America this weekend and I'm sure Bella would just _love_ to tag along. If not don't _ever_ growl at me again. I got a nod in reply. Aren't I just brilliant!

"But I don't want to go!" Everyone grumbled in perfect unison.

"Well, too bad my darlings and remember what will happen if you don't." Esme threatened looking each of us in the eyes.

Everyone flinched remembering what she threatened them with. Gosh! When did she get so mean!

"Fine." We responded reluctantly, already out the door.

We took my Porsche and got to school in less then three minutes. I passed a couple people as we walked into the school office and they looked like total nerds! I do not belong here. This is gonna be hell!

After school…

"I'm gonna kill myself! I am not going back to that retched school!" I yelled as we were speeding down the road at 120mph.

"Everyone feels the same way but no one is willing to _not _go and face the consequences."

Edward said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Hey, I thought _I_was supposed to be the empath." A pouting Jazz replied.

"Fine! Everyone is thinking the same. Happy?"

"No, cause everyone is mad."

"Oh my God! If you say one more…" Edward was threatening before Rose cut him off.

"Stop!"

"Ha! Rose you're a genius!" I screamed excited.

"I know, I know. No pictures please." Rosalie said posing.

"Calm down you two." Jazz pleaded. "_Before_, I start screaming with excitement."

"You know, we still might get in trouble." Edward, the pessimist, answered.

"Wait, what might we get in trouble for? I can't get in trouble again because I'm still grounded for breaking that damn door." Emmett said.

"Rose found a loop hole in Esme's threat." Edward and I said in unison.

"Well, what is it pixie?" Emmett questioned.

"Don't call me that! And you know how Esme said we had to go to school and wear our uniforms or else?" I asked.

"Yea." Answered Jazz and Emmett, waiting for me to continue.

"Well, technically, if we 'fixed' our uniforms a bit we'd still be wearing them."

"Good idea Rose!" Jazz said smiling.

"Yea, good going!" Emmett hollered.

"Okay, just give Rose and me your uniforms when we get back home and we'll fix them." I demanded.

"Okay."

"Oh, and don't tell Esme." I directed looking straight at Emmett.

"Why are you looking at me?!" Complained Emmett.

"Because you're the one who usually tells sweetie." Rose said in a soft, sweet voice.

"Are not." Emmett muttered under his breath.

"Are too." Everyone answered.

"Whatever! Just remember to give us your uniforms when we get back." I said.

In my room…

We decided for the girl's we would cut off the sleeves and the collars off of the shirts and tie up the bottoms to go up just far enough so you can see our stomach but not so short you can see our bras. As for the skirts we made them mini's. For the boy's we made their shirts tighter to accent their muscles and their pants resemble jeans anyways so we made them skinny jeans. Rose and my creation were awesome. If I do say so myself.

Next Day…

"OMG did you see those nuns faces? They nearly had a heart-attack when they saw our uniforms!" I laughed.

"What's sad is that none of the guys even checked us out! That's how nerdy they are! But some of the girls did!" Rose said hysterically threw fits of laughter.

"Well, you know what they say Rose, Catholic School girls are the worst!" Emmett managed to choke out between laughs.

"It's stupid that they gave us a month's detention though!" Jazz complained laughing too.

"Yea, I know!" I said getting in the car and going into the house.

As soon as I stepped into the house I got a vision. Oh crap! Esme's pissed! Quick! Edward tell everyone to run into the forest as fast as they can!

But before anyone could even take a step Esme was yelling at us.

"Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper get your grounded buts over here right now!" Hissed Esme from the living room.

"The school called me. They just happened to mentioned that you got a month's detention for making over your uniforms!"

"Well, you know your punishments, now up to your rooms! I'll be up in a minute to get everyone's keys and as for you Alice all of your credit cards too."

"But we technically didn't break the agreement! You said we had to go to school and wear our uniforms! So, we went to school and wore our uniforms but we just 'modified' them a little to make them better. You never said we had to follow the dress code."

"Why do you protest going to a Catholic School so much?!"

"Because..... Because we're vampires! We're what they teach as being evil! We're apparently Satan's demonds who kill people ruthlessly!" I yelled getting louder.

"I don't like being called evil everyday! Yea, I know we're different and drink animal blood but that just means we're the freaks of the vampire world! At least at a public school we can forget we're vampires and for the most part fit-in but at a Catholic School you're always reminded of how you're a monster!" I yelled dry sobbing.

Jasper went up to hug me and calm me down to stop my violent shaking.

"Oh, Alice dear, I'm sorry. I swear I'll talk to Carlisle and you'll never have to go to that retched school again." Esme said also dry sobbing.

"But you have to understand we were only making you go because we were trying to revive Carlisle's past and so you would get a better education."

"Um. Esme? You do realize we've been through high school like a billion times right?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, I do dear but we, well I mostly, still wanted you guys to go to a good school but you'll never have to go to Saint… ummm… whatchamacallit ever again." Promised Esme.

"Ch. And they say vampires have photographic memory!" Emmett said laughing.

At that everyone cheered up and laughed with him. I was suddenly being shaken and I heard Jazz.

"Alice! Alice!" I heard as I woke up with a start.

"Alice! You've been half conscious all day! What happened? We're you having a vision?"

"I don't know. I can't remember anything." I replied.

"Well, we'll talk about this tonight but Carlisle and Esme want us all down stairs, they have something to tell us." Jasper said pulling me towards the living room.

"Okay."

"Hello children. We have an announcement to make." Carlisle said.

"We have decided to send you to a… Catholic School!"

"But I don't want to!" Emmett complained.

"Me either!" sulked Edward.

"I'm not going if Em isn't." Rose said doing her nails for the millionth time.

"Well, you are all going! And if you don't go to school with your uniform on you will be grounded and… Emmett you won't be allowed within 10 ft. of Rose. Rose, same with you. Edward you won't be able to see Bella. Alice you will not be allowed to go shopping because you won't have your credit cards. And Jasper since everyone will have their stuff taken away they will be sad and mad so you will be tortured with emotions and you won't be allowed to read. In addition, everyone's cars will be taken away and if anyone breaks their consequence or helps someone else break their consequence the worst shall come. There! I think I got all the loop holes!" "Your uniforms are on the kitchen counter so get dressed!" Instructed Esme.

After Getting Dressed…

"Ahhh! Why are Carlisle and Esme making us go to a Catholic school for Christ's sake!…"

Aw. Crap, I just remembered my "dream"! I know how_ this _is going to turn out. At least this is going to be fun. Hm, I wonder how I can get back at Emmett for calling me a pixie.


End file.
